The present disclosure relates generally to data replication systems, and more particularly to a system and method for replicating the data from a master server to a replica server to synchronize the data on those servers.
There are a number of currently existing software packages that allow users to replicate their data to improve reliability, increase accessibility, and support fault-tolerance. Generally, these systems make a “shadow copy” of the data and files maintained on a so-called “master server,” and send that shadow copy to a so-called “replica server.” The system then continuously updates the shadow copy by sending copies of the data and files as they are modified or changed to the replica server. Thereafter, if the master server fails or its data is destroyed or lost, the replica server may be employed as the master server. Alternatively, a user may restore the data and files on the master server using the data and files stored at the replica server.